Hate That I Love You
by Sherry-ShikaLover
Summary: Sequel zu "Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?" Shika/Tayu


**Rating:** T wegen der Sprache

**Genre:** Humor, Romance

**Pairing: **Shika/Tayu

**Warnings: **Fluchen, OOCness

**Disclaimer:** Naruto gehört nicht mir sondern Masashi Kishimoto.

**Anmerkungen des Autors:** Das hier ist ein kleiner Sequel zu „Wie kann man einen Shikamaru Nara motivieren?". Da die ursprünglich geplante Romantik dort zu kurz gekommen ist und ich noch einige Ideen zu den beiden hatte, die sich in den ersten Teil nicht mit einbauen ließen, habe ich jetzt einfach mal eine kleine Fortsetzung geschrieben.

Hoffe es gefällt euch. RXR.

**Hate That I Love You**

„Volltrottel!"

„Ziege!"

„Ananasschädel!"

„Hexe!"

„Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

„Ach ja, was für eine Harmonie…"

Naruto, Gaara und Shikaku saßen auf einer Bank und sahen Shikamaru und Tayuya beim Streiten zu.

„Sollten wir sie nicht mal langsam voneinander trennen?", fragte Gaara plötzlich. „Wenn das so weiter geht, gibt es noch Tote."

„Nö. Warum denn? Ist doch so auch ganz lustig.", antwortete Naruto munter.

„Außerdem ist das ein sehr gutes Training für ihn. Er _muss_ lernen, sich gegen Frauen zur Wehr zu setzen.", meinte Shikamarus Vater. (AN: Das sagt der Richtige).

„Nebenbei darf er eh nicht weg. Es ist schließlich sein Auftrag, auf sie aufzupassen."

„Ja, nur…Wer passt auf ihn auf?"

Schweigen, unterbrochen nur von Shikamarus und Tayuyas Gezanke.

„Kannst du nicht mal für fünf Minuten still sein?!"

„Klappe halten, Schnarchsack! Von _dir _lass ich mir nichts sagen!""

„Blöde Kuh!"

„Was ist bloß aus unserem ‚unmotiviertesten Ninja der Welt' geworden? Er ist nur noch am Streiten und Rumschreien."

„So ein Verhalten ist doch ganz normal in dem Alter. Und solange sie nicht anfangen, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen…"

„Na gut. Ist ja _dein _Sohn. Was hast du vor, Naruto?", fragte Gaara, als Naruto plötzlich aufsprang.

„Ich glaub, ich geh die beiden mal nerven.", rief Naruto fröhlich und lief auf die beiden Streithähne zu.

„Oh je. Gleich fließt Blut.", murmelte Gaara. „Das muss ich sehen." Er folgte Naruto.

„Mannsweib!"

„Arschloch!"

„Nervensäge!"

„Saftarsch!"

„Schandmaul!"

„Hey, Turteltauben! Wie läuft's?"

Auf der Stelle unterbrachen Shikamaru und Tayuya ihren täglichen Smalltalk und funkelten Naruto an.

„_Was_ hast du gesagt?!"

„Ähm…gar nichts."

„Hoffe ich doch für dich!"

„Müsst ihr beide eigentlich von morgens bis abends nur streiten?"

„Klappe! Halt dich da raus!", kam es synchron von den beiden.

Sie hielten einen Moment inne, dann starrten sie einander an, bevor sie wieder anfingen zu zanken.

„Hey, das wollte _ich_ gerade sagen!" Wieder synchron.

„Hör _verdammt noch mal _endlich auf, mich nachzuäffen!" Dreimal dürft ihr raten. Richtig! Synchron.

„WAS?! _Du_ äffst mich doch die ganze Zeit nach!" Uuuuuuund? Wer sagt das? Wer sagt das? Genau! Beide! ...mal wieder.

Einander anknurr.

„Tja, tja, tja, was sich neckt, das liebt sich, nicht wahr?", meinte Naruto grinsend zu Gaara.

„Genau. Liebe und Hass liegen ja bekanntlich nah beieinander. Diese beiden hier sind das beste Beispiel."

Shikamaru und Tayuya unterbrachen ihren Glare-Kontest und wandten Naruto und Gaara ganz langsam den Kopf zu. Über die Gesichter beider standen mit dicken, fetten Buchstaben die beiden Wörter ‚_MUST KILL'_ geschrieben und eine düstere, bedrohliche Aura lag plötzlich in der Luft.

Naruto schluckte.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten besser verschwinden."

„Ja, glaub ich auch."

Die beiden nahmen die Beine in die Hand und liefen, was das Zeug hielt. Shikamaru und Tayuya, die plötzlich ein Herz und eine Seele waren, waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Sie jagten die beiden einmal durch ganz Konoha und zogen dabei einige Blicke auf sich.

Die beiden Jinchuriki waren nur noch wenige Meter von dem riesigen Haupttor entfernt, als Naruto stolperte. Er versuchte noch das Gleichgewicht zu halten, indem er sich an Gaara festklammerte, was aber nicht half.

Kopfüber stürzten die beiden in eine Auslage von Tonwaren, die zum größten Teil laut scheppernd zu Bruch gingen.

Hastig versuchten die beiden sich noch rechtzeitig aufzurappeln, aber zu spät. Shikamaru und Tayuya hatten sie bereits eingeholt und bauten sich nun drohend vor ihnen auf.

„So.", sagte Tayuya schwer atmend. „Haben wir euch."

„Ich hoffe, euch ist klar, was wir jetzt mit euch machen, oder?

„Ähm… uns gehen lassen?", schlug Naruto vorsichtig vor und versuchte ein unschuldiges Lächeln.

„Glaubt ihr allen Ernstes, wir würden euch jetzt einfach ungestraft davonkommen lassen, nachdem was ihr da für an Rufmord grenzende Verleumdungen von euch gegeben habt?"

„Ähm…ja?"

„Da habt ihr euch aber gewaltig geschnitten, Trottel."

„Genau, da ich euch nämlich gleich erwürgen werde!", meinte Shikamaru und formte bereits das Fingerzeichen für sein Kagemane-no-Jutsu.

„Hey, Moment mal! Was heißt denn hier _erwürgen_?", warf Tayuya ein.

„Na das was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich will die beiden erwürgen."

„Bestimmt nicht! Ich habe da auch noch ein Wort mitzureden. Die beiden haben mich beleidigt, meine Ehre steht hier auf dem Spiel, deshalb bestimmte ICH wie die beiden sterben!"

„Und _meine_ Ehre als Mann steht auf dem Spiel! Also wer bitte gibt dir das Recht, das einfach so zu bestimmen?"

„Ich, wer sonst?"

„Ach ja und an was für eine Art von Bestrafung hattest du denn bitte gedacht?"

„Ich wollte die beiden kastrieren."

„Hmm… auch nicht schlecht. Okay, dann machen wir es so: Du kastrierst die beiden und dann erwürge ich sie. Deal?" (AN: Seit wann ist Shikamaru so sadistisch? … Seit er Tayuya kennt. Kann man sich also eigentlich die Frage sparen. -_-)

„Deal."

Die beiden schüttelten sich im gegenseitigen Einverständnis die Hände und wandten sich zu ihren beiden Opfern um…

…nur um festzustellen, dass die beiden die momentane Abgelenktheit ihrer beiden Henker genutzt hatten und sich klammheimlich davongeschlichen hatten.

„Wo sind die beiden Ratten?!"

„Weiß ich doch nicht! Ich war doch genauso abgelenkt wie du!"

Die beiden Streithähne wandten sich um und sahen gerade noch einen Schimmer von Orange zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden.

Sofort hefteten sie sich an diese Spur.

„Ich bring sie um!"

„Erst _nachdem_ ich sie vorher kastriert habe!"

„Jaja. Das haben wir doch bereits geklärt."

Eine ganze Weile suchten die beiden den Wald in der näheren Umgebung Konohas ab, doch sie konnten Naruto und Gaara nicht finden. Schließlich gaben sie erschöpft auf und ließen sich zu einer Verschnaufpause an einen Baum gelehnt nieder.

„Wenn…_keuch_…ich die beiden…_keuch_… Ratten finde…_keuch_…können die was erleben…"

„Das…_keuch_…kannst du…_keuch_…laut sagen…"

Schweigen.

„Warum regst du dich eigentlich so sehr darüber auf?"

„Was?"

„Das, was die beiden gesagt haben. ‚Liebe und Hass liegen nah beieinander' und ‚Was sich neckt, das liebt sich.' und so. Glaubst du nicht…"

„Was?!" Tayuya lief feuerrot an. „Was meinst du _verdammt noch mal_ damit?! Willst du etwa behaupten, dass… wir beide…"

Sie sprach den Satz nicht zu Ende.

„Ich will gar nichts behaupten. Ich habe nur überlegt… es _könnte_ sein, dass da was dran ist."

Als Tayuya schwieg und ihn nur mit großen Augen anstarrte, fuhr er fort.

„Ich meine, man _könnte_ ja…"

„Du bist doch verrückt!", unterbrach ihn Tayuya.

„Nicht mehr als du.", erwiderte Shikamaru unbeeindruckt.

„Also wenn das gleich was wird mit denen, dann schuldet Choji mir 20 Portionen Ramen. Das _muss _was werden.", flüsterte Naruto.

„Dann gibst du mir aber gefälligst was ab, klar? Ich hab schließlich mitgeholfen.", flüsterte Gaara zurück.

Langsam beugte Shikamaru sich vor. Tayuyas Augen weiteten sich, als sie seine Lippen auf ihren spürte.

Im ersten Moment wollte sie ihn von sich stoßen, doch dann entschied sie sich dagegen.

Sie schloss die Augen und erwiderte den Kuss.

„YES! Ich _wusste_ es! Gewonnen!"

Erschrocken lösten sich Shikamaru und Tayuya voneinander und starrten nach oben.

Naruto und Gaara hatten sich im Baum über ihnen versteckt und klatschen gerade zu einem High Five ab.

„Na? Macht's Spaß?", fragte Naruto breit grinsend.

Tayuya war so rot angelaufen, dass sich ihre Gesichtsfarbe nun fürchterlich mit ihren roten Haaren biss und Shikamaru sah nicht viel besser aus.

„Ihr Arschlöcher!"

„Shika and Tayu sitting in a tree K – I – S – S – I – N –G!", sang Naruto gut gelaunt und hüpfte von dem Baum herunter. Gaara folgte ihm.

Auf den Gesichtern der beiden frisch Liierten war ein Ausdruck zu sehen, der den beiden Jinchuriki einen äußerst langsamen und qualvollen Tod wünschte.

Langsam standen die beiden auf und schlichen wie Raubtiere auf der Jagd auf ihre Beute zu.

„Abhauen?", schlug Naruto vor.

„Abhauen.", stimmte Gaara zu.

Sofort ging die Jagd aufs Neue los. Dieses Mal führte sie wieder zurück ins Dorf. Naruto sang dabei die ganze Zeit fröhlich und unüberhörbar laut:

„Shika steht auf Tayu! Shika steht auf Tayu!"

„Ich heiß nicht Tayu, du Arsch!"

„Aber wenn ich ‚Tayuya' sage, klingt das nicht mehr so gut."

„Es klingt so oder so nicht gut, du Vollidiot!"

„Na das sah eben aber noch _ganz anders_ aus, findest du nicht auch, Gaara?"

„Absolut."

„Ich bring euch um!"

„Und ich kastrier euch vorher!"

Erneut wurden die beiden Ninja quer durch das Dorf gejagt, Shikamaru und Tayuya waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen, feuerrot im Gesicht, nur dass es dieses Mal nicht nur aus Wut war.

**Owari**


End file.
